


What I Want To Know #YunBin

by forIhaveSinned (RiyaMaknae17)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Song Yunhyeong, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanbin changed??, Jerk Kim Hanbin | B.I, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Soft Song Yunhyeong, Top Kim Hanbin | B.I, Yunhyeong likes bad boys, yunbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyaMaknae17/pseuds/forIhaveSinned
Summary: Song Yunhyeong really couldn't help it. He never knew his type of guys were the bad-boy ones. The popular, handsome, good-at-sports, ones in university. Their personalities are bold, flirty, and unpredictable. That is what Kim Hanbin is. He was confusing, leading people on and playing with their feelings. But Yunhyeong can't help but to fall deeper for him.Yunhyeong knew nothing of this Hanbin, until one night, Hanbin appeared drunk at his door.[A/N: LET THE YUNBIN NATION RISEEEEE. THIS TAG IS DRY AF. ]





	1. Sexy Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was re-watching iKon Tv and I saw so many YunBin moments which led me to think of that one interview where Hanbin grabbed Yunhyeong's thighs which led me to read their fics which led me to realise how dry this tag was and TADA! This story happened.
> 
> *gasp breath*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it eheheheheheh.

Song Yunhyeong didn’t know how he came to like a person that is Kim Hanbin.

 

The first time they met, was before their first year of university. They both were still in their last year of highschool, still young and naive. Back then, Yunhyeong worked part-time at a convenience store as a night shift, because apparently there wasn’t a lot of job opened for high schoolers. Yunhyeong wasn’t poor, but he wanted to work and earn his own allowance instead of asking from his parents.

And Yunhyeong was glad he took the job, since that was where he met his first crush, Kim Hanbin. The said guy was a regular customer at the store, always coming in late at night to sit at the store’s stool at the back, after buying a cup of instant ramen and espresso. From short glances, Yunhyeong recognized a music software opened up on Hanbin’s computer, which was placed on the counter in front of the boy. So, Yunhyeong assumed Hanbin came to the store every night to work on his music.

Recalling back, Hanbin was very different from now. He was a very timid, and adorable guy. He also had a pair of square glasses which rested on his tall nose. Yunhyeong remembered that Hanbin would use his pointer finger to push back his glasses whenever it starts to slide off as he worked through the night. It was also adorable to see Hanbin’s pout whenever he’s stuck on a part of a song. On the nights that Hanbin came to the store, Yunhyeong would be very distracted.

Unfortunately after Yunhyeong graduated from high school, he quit his part-time job. Instead, he’s working in a cafe at his new university. Of course Yunhyeong sulked for a few weeks thinking that he will never get a chance to see Hanbin again. But then, almost a month into his first semester, a certain rumor began to spread around.

Yunhyeong found out -through customers gossipping at the cafe- that a certain  _ Kim Hanbin _ is - or will be - studying at the same university as him. As cowardly as he was, Yunhyeong had managed to get Hanbin’s full name, so he was sure that this was the same person. That day, Yunhyeong was shaking in excitement from knowing his long-term crush is close to him, to the point that his co-worker, Donghyuck, told him off for spilling the customers’ drinks.

At the end of the day, a thought came across Yunhyeong’s mind. Why were the customers talking about  _ his  _ Hanbin? The quiet, music-craze genius that rarely spoke to anyone unless necessary?

 

It was the next week when Yunhyeong found out.

“Hey, Yunhyeong.” His annoying roommate and younger cousin, Chanwoo, greeted him as he sat down besides the younger boy for their Intro to Media class.

“It’s hyung to you, brat. Have some respect.” Yunhyeong chided the younger while pulling out his Calculus homework that’s due tomorrow. Although Chanwoo is one year younger that Yunhyeong, his smart-ass brain managed to enter university a year earlier than his peers. Their parents then decided it would be fun to room them together, since they’re enrolling at the same university.

Chanwoo rolled his eyes at the older, “says the one who can’t even spell  _ respect _ in English.” Yunhyeong sighs before turning around to pinch the younger by his cheeks. “Well if you’re that smart, why aren’t you in a more advanced English class? Why did you take Eng I?”

Chanwoo lets out a small yelp of pain before swatting off Yunhyeong’s attack, “because you take that class and it’s always fun to tease you. You can’t fight me back.” Yunhyeong sighs once more at Chanwoo’s cheeky expression. What’s more painful to Yunhyeong was that this devious younger was his roommate. Which means he’s tortured 24/7. Damn him for being blood-related to this little devil.

 

“Whatever, as long as you help me with that class’ works.”

“And that is why you’re not getting any smarter,  _ hyung _ .” 

 

Yunhyeong scoffs as he tuned out the younger and focuses on his Calculus homework. Yunhyeong hoped he could finish his this before his Media professor walks in.

 

“Hyung, have you heard about the rumoured guy?” Chanwoo’s question made Yunhyeong’s ears perk up. For he  _ did _ know of a particular rumour about a guy that has been bothering him all week.

“What guy?”

“I think his name was  _ Lim Hanbin?  _ Or something like that.” Screw homework, this is more interesting, Yunhyeong thought.

“Kim Hanbin?” Chanwoo raises an eyebrow at him.

“You know him?”

Yunhyeong shrugs, “heard the customers talking about it at the cafe. Why?”

 

Chanwoo gave Yunhyeong a suspicious glance before continuing, “People said he is super handsome. Great at sports, manly, muscular, but cocky and has an arrogant attitude. You know, those ‘bad-boy, school-jock type?’ but add tattoos too. I think he also does something underground.”

Yunhyeong raises and eyebrow at this. “What?” This wasn’t the Hanbin that he knew at all. Maybe he mistook them for the same person after all.

“He skipped the first few weeks of uni because of some trouble he got into, I think? I mean, judging from his personality I heard, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Chanwoo continued on. Chanwoo was usually a quiet prankster, but when his talking motor is turned on, he can’t be stopped.

“Maybe they’re exaggerating his personality? We can’t judge him based on rumors, Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong felt a little bad for this  _ Kim Hanbin _ that supposedly wasn’t the person he knew. People are bad-mouthing him and talking behind his back. Yunhyeong would never do that to someone. “We haven’t even met him.”

“Well yeah, but I heard he’s attending our class. Oh look, I think that’s him.” As if on cue, a guy wearing black under-shirt and denim jacket on top, paired with black ripped jeans walked into class. From where Yunhyeong was seated, he could see that the guy’s hair was gelled up, giving off the bad-boy vibe even with his back turned. Yunhyeong was about to scoff at this guy’s ego when he turned around.

 

Yunhyeong immediately froze. Their eyes locked for a split second before the denim jacket guy turned to walk to a seat at the opposite side of the room. 

 

“Hyung? Yunhyeong hyung?” Chanwoo called, waving a hand over the older’s face. Only a few seconds later did Yunhyeong managed to gain his breath back. Yunhyeong had immediately recognized the face to be  _ his  _ Hanbin- so the rumoured person was him after all. But what surprised him wasn’t that, it was how much Hanbin had changed. He was completely different from what Yunhyeong had remembered him from four months ago. The Hanbin now was so confident, so arrogant, and so…  _ sexy _ . How can someone change that much within a few months?

“Yunhyeong hyung!” The said boy jumped at Chanwoo’s voice. The older’s face then starts to burn a crimson red when he noticed that most of the class had turned to look at the pair. Including a particular piercing gaze at the opposite side of the room.

“Keep it quiet Chanwoo! Sorry everyone..” Yunhyeong quickly apologized to the others while shushing the younger.

“It’s because you were spaced off! Why, do you know him?” Chanwoo starts to interrogate in a much quieter voice, squinting his eyes in suspicion.

Turning back to his work once more, Yunhyeong tried to reply as nonchalantly as possible, “No, I don’t know him at all.” And it wasn’t a complete lie, since Yunhyeong really did feel he does not know this Kim Hanbin at all.

Chanwoo continued to squint at Yunhyeong, only to break it off when the professor walked in and started class. He knew something was up, but he was going to milk the answer out of the older another time.

 

_______________

 

“-at my room tonight.” Yunhyeong briefly catched the last part of his friend’s, Kim Jinhwan, sentence. “What?”

Jinhwan turned around from talking to Chanwoo to face Yunhyeong who just sat down at their lunch table. Yunhyeong decided to settle for kimchi stew for lunch.

“I said, there’s going to be a party at my room, tonight,” Jinhwan said with a certain spark in his eyes. Jinhwan’s family was rich, and Jinhwan did not hesitate to use the money that his parents gave at all. Out of the three, Jinhwan stayed in the biggest and most expensive dorm on campus. In which is where he uses it to hold his elaborate parties.

“To celebrate.. What?” Yunhyeong questioned his friend. 

“Do I need to have a reason? I just want to keep in touch with my friends.” Jinhwan was a social butterfly, Yunhyeong knew that. He has ‘friends’ in every social group, and tend to hold these parties using the ‘keeping-in-touch’ excuse. Jinhwan held it so frequently sometimes Yunhyeong thinks Jinhwan might die if he doesn’t hold a party every few weeks.

“So?”

“I was telling Chanwoo to come.” Yunhyeong turn to glare at the younger, “You’re too young to go.”

Chanwoo scoffs and fold his arms, “I’ll be turning 18 very soon, hyung. No need to stop me.”

“Yeah, don’t be too strict on him. It’s not like he’s going to a club. It’s  _ my _ party, Yunhyong. Nothing’s going to happen to him.” Jinhwan added. Yunhyeong sighed.

“Fine. But I’m not going.”

“Wasn’t going to ask you anyways.” Jinhwan said and turned back to converse to Chanwoo more about the party’s detail. Yunhyeong rolled his eyes at the slightly older male before continuing to eat his meal.

Yunhyeong doesn’t even know how they’re friends when they are so different. Jinhwan loves to party, while Yunhyeong prefer staying at his dorm to cook or clean. Yunhyeong guessed being partners on that one science project in middle school helped in starting their friendship that surprisingly lasted until university.

“I’ll go ask others now, bye.” Jinhwan stood up and headed to another table, leaving Yunhyeong and Chanwoo sit facing each other.

 

“So you’re going?”

“Yeah,” Chanwoo replied, giving Yunhyeong a blank stare.

“What is it?”

“Huh?” Chanwoo asked.

“You’re giving me a I-have-something-to-say-but-you’re-not-going-to-agree face.” Chanwoo continued to stare blankly at Yunhyeong, with the older doing exactly the same.

 

“You know Junhoe is goi-”

 

“Him again?” Yunhyeong immediately cut the younger off, “you do know there’s nothing going on between me and him right?”

Now Chanwoo’s expression turned into one of frustration, “but he liked you! He still does!”

Yunyeong puts his utensils down as he had enough of his lunch and then turn to Chanwoo with a sigh, “we already cleared our relationship and agreed to stay as friends. There’s really nothing going on so don’t push it, Chanwoo.”

“I know you used to like him,” Chanwoo mumbled in defeat.

“Maybe I did, but not anymore. And I don’t think you should be doing this, Chanwoo.”

 

The younger boy sat in his seat with a small pout for a while, before saying, “Is this because of Kim Hanbin?”

 

Yunhyeong almost spat out his water from the sudden mention of his.. Ex-crush’s name. “W-what?”

“It’s because of him, right? You like him.” Yunhyeong gave Chanwoo and incredulous look.

“What are you talking about? I don’t even know him. You know what? This is stupid, Chanwoo. It’s my choice who I chose to like, so you can just go ahead to that party with your favorite hyung. I’ll get going now.” Yunhyeong picked up his used utensils and bag and left the table.

To say that Yunhyeong was mad was a bit of an overstatement. Yes, he was pissed that Chanwoo kept pushing him and his favorite hyung, Junhoe together because Jun confessed to him two weeks ago, but no, he’s not mad at his younger cousin. He can’t ever be.

But right now Yunhyeong needed time to cool down his head. So he head to his shared dorm on campus, hoping that baking himself some cookies will distract him. Yunhyeong knew Chanwoo has an afternoon class, and the younger was going to head to the party right after, which meant tonight Yunhyeong has the dorm all to himself.

 

______________________

 

It was half past 11pm at night when his stomach rumbled. Yunhyeong had skipped dinner for he thought the cookies he baked would compensate for a meal. Apparently it didn’t as his stomach growled for food.

Chanwoo still wasn’t back from the party, but Yunhyeong saw him pack a spare change of clothes. So he assumed Chanwoo was going to stay over at Jinhwan’s, even though their dorm was literally five minutes away.

Yunhyeong grabbed his coat and heads out, as it was a bit chilly at night this season. He headed down to the first floor and crossed the building to the campus’ convenient store. Yunhyeong grabbed a simple seaweed roll, paid for it, and head back towards his dorm.

As he was walking back, Yunhyeong felt as if there was someone watching him. Or even following him. Knowing that he was a scaredy-cat, Yunhyeong picked up his pace, eventually sprinting back to his dorm. He slammed the door shut with ragged pants and slid to the ground with the seaweed roll in hand.

“Calm down Yunhyeong. You probably riled yourself up over nothing.” Yunhyeong tried to calm himself down with mini-prep talks. It worked, until there was a thud against his door.

“What was that?!” Yunhyeong almost screamed as another thud sounded. Yunhyeong crept slowly towards the door, heart thumping loudly. He slowly turned the knob, but was quick to let go as a body pushed the door opened using their weight.

 

Yunhyeong gasped in surprise as another male’s body fell into his arms, successfully making Yunhyeong drop his seaweed roll. Instinctively, Yunhyeong’s arms wrapped around the male’s torso, feeling the toned muscles of his stomach. Yunhyeong blush lightly, as it had been a long time since another male was this close to him. Their position made them look like they were hugging, but with one person slumped over the other.

 

“Ex-excuse me?” Yunhyeong stuttered out to the male, trying to get him to stan. The other male only hummed lowly in response, the sound causing Yunhyeong to shiver nervously.

“Are you okay?” Yunhyeong knew he was supposed to kick this person out, but his motherly instincts kicked in to help the male when he realised the other was completely drunk.

“I’ll help you to sit over there first, alright?” The other male didn’t reply and Yunhyeong knew why. The other’s face was completely buried into Yunhyeong’s shoulder. With a sigh, Yunhyeong began dragging the male over to his bedroom after closing the door. His dorm only has two small bedroom and a kitchen. Which meant the best place to lay the male down was on his bed.

“I’ll make you some lemon tea, maybe that will help with you-” Yunhyeong stopped in his track as he recognized the person he just laid onto his bed. The sharp features of his face, gelled hair, white sleeveless shirt that showed off his biceps and chest and tight jeans that hugged his things perfectly.

 

It was Kim Hanbin.

 

“U-um, I’ll go make t-the tea. Wait h-here,” Yunheyong’s brain probably short-circuited a hundred times already. He then sprinted out of his room just to get out of Hanbin’s presence.

 

_ No, no, no, it can’t be him!  _ Yunhyeong thought. His cheeks then dusted a light pink as he realised  _ the _ Kim Hanbin was in his arms just a few moments ago. Also, Yunhyeong had groped his abs unkowingly.

_ What do I do now?! _ Yunhyeong panicked inside. However, his body seemed to know what to do as it automatically made a pot of lemon tea.

_ Isn’t he drunk? And why was he in front of my room.  _ Yunhyeong thought some more. It was strange how Hanbin had decided to crash into his door, when there were so many others’. Plus, his dorm was on the second floor. Perhaps, the feeling of being followed was because of Hanbin?

When the pot sounded, Yunhyeong grabbed a small cup and poured the tea inside. He then head for his bedroom, blood pumping loudly in his ears. Yunhyeong walked slowly inside to see Hanbin still in the same position he was before, laid on Yunhyeong’s bed eyes closed.

“H-here.. Have some tea. You m-might feel better?” Hanbin groaned lowly before opening his eyes. Yunhyeong’s hand stopped immediately as his body became rigid under the male’s gaze.

 

Then, Hanbin smirked. 

 

At that very moment, Yunhyeong swore his mind exploded and his heart beat flew out of the window. As much as he wanted to deny himself, Yunhyeong had to admit that  _ this _ Hanbin was very attractive. And very sexy in many ways. Especially his messy gelled-hair. Yunhyeong eyes trailed to the muscles of his arms and down his stomach.

_ Shit.  _ Yunhyeong cursed internally.  _ Why am I ogling him when he’s drunk?! _

 

“Help me sit up.” Hanbin’s voice was slightly hoarse and very low. Probably from drinking so much.

“W-what?”

“I need to sit up to drink. Help me.” Hanbin more or so demanded, than ask. Not having another choice, Yunhyeong set down the cup of tea on his bedside table, before reluctantly sits down besides Hanbin.

Yunhyeong then wrap one of his arm around the other male’s torso and push him up into a sitting position. Hanbin followed without resisting, his smirk still plastered on his face.

With his other hand, Yunhyeong grabbed the cup of tea and moved it closer to Hanbin’s mouth.

 

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Yunhyeong warned softly.

 

“Blow it for me, then.” Yunhyeong gave the male a slightly annoyed face. Was he Hanbin’s slave?

 

“You’re so picky. There, it’s cooler now.” The cup of tea is raised to Hanbin’s lips, and the male drank happily. When the cup is finished, Yunhyeong immediately let go of Hanbin’s body, making the male fall back onto the bed.

Yunhyeong grabbed the cup in his hand and stood up, “If you’re more sober now, please go.” But before Yunhyeong can walk out of the room to keep the cup, Hanbin grabbed his wrist.

 

“Wait.”

 

Yunhyeong balled his captured fist, “please let go of my arm.” Hanbin stared Yunhyeong down with a blank expression, before saying, “put that cup down first.”

Contemplating for a few seconds, Yunhyeong hesitatingly put down the cup back on the table. Right when the cup is set, Yunhyeong was pulled down onto the bed by the strong Hanbin.

Yunhyeong yelped out in surprise at the sudden motion. He then realised Hanbin had spooned him in a hug, even resting one leg over him.

 

“What are you doing?!” Yunhyeong tried to break free from Hanbin’s hold. He tried to push Hanbin only for both of his arms to be tucked into his chest by the other male’s strong force.

“Shh… just stay like this.” Yunhyeong was confused. Why is Hanbin suddenly doing this? Was he still drunk? They don’t even know each other!

 

After a few moments of continuously struggling, Yunhyeong gave up. Hanbin’s muscles aren’t all for show since the male really is strong. Yunhyeong also noticed that the other male had closed his eyes, so if Hanbin fell asleep he can escape then.

However, Yunhyeong found that the heat radiating from Hanbin’s toned body felt good to him. In this spooning position, their body fit together too comfortably. And Yunhyeong realised too late that he felt safe. Soon, Yunhyeong fell asleep, with Hanbin’s arms around him in a tight hold.


	2. Last Night's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up the next morning, Yunhyeong was selfishly disappointed to not find Hanbin next to him. But Hanbin didn't disappear without leaving some kind of evidence.
> 
> Later at the cafe, Yunhyeong is surprised to find his friend, Junhoe. The person who admitted his crush for Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong woke up to emptiness besides him. He was curled into himself, arms tucked near his chest. The part of the bed where Hanbin was at last night is cold, which meant the guy left quite some time ago.

Yunhyeong felt a pang of sadness hit him at the knowledge.

Wait, why am I sad? We don’t even know each other. Yunhyeong thought.

Looking at the clock on his bedside table, it read 6:47 am. He had about 45 minutes before his shift at the cafe started. It was the right amount of time for him to sort out his thoughts in a relaxing shower. Since it was Saturday, he didn’t have to worry about afternoon classes.

The other item besides the clock is an empty cup of tea. Yunhyeong thought back to what had happened last night. His mind is in confusion again, filled with questioning thoughts on his sexy intruder. How did Hanbin find his room? Why did Hanbin cuddle him? But as his mind wandered to the last question, a pang of hurt hit him again.

Why did Hanbin leave him alone so early?

Yunhyeong knew having this thought was selfish, since they have nothing going on. There was no reason for Hanbin to stay with him until he awoke. Heck, last night Yunhyeong was the one who told Hanbin to go! But that didn’t mean he wasn’t disappointed to wake up and find his bed empty.

With a deep exhale, Yunhyeong dragged himself to the shared bathroom. Staring at his own reflection in the mirror, Yunhyeong began trailing his eyes from his disheveled bed hair, to his round eyes, to his full lips, down to his red neck- wait what?

Yunhyeong leaned closer to the mirror while craning his neck, so that the bathroom light can shine on it better. And true to what he thought, his neck was littered with red teeth marks. They weren’t bruised like a hickey, but deep enough to cause thin, red lines all over his neck.

Yunhyeong’s face burned in embarrassment immediately. There was only one explanation for this, and he didn’t dare to accept it just yet. The marks were obviously done last night and only one other person was in the room with him.

What had Hanbin done to him while he was sleeping?!

Yunhyeong quickly turned away from the mirror and step under the shower. He turned the knob for cold water, hoping the low temperature shower will cool down his burning face.

Why did that jerk do this?! What is wrong with him?! Yunhyeong screams internally.

After the shower, Yunhyeong grabbed his rarely used makeup kit, to search for a concealer. Unfortunately, the said bottle was completely dry, for it was last used six months ago.

Yunhyeong heaved a deep sigh, deciding that a trip to the convenience store after his shift is needed. Yunhyeong then walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his private part

At that moment, the door to the dorm opened. In came a hangover Chanwoo, slowly trudging to his bedroom, one hand on the wall for support.

“You just came back?” Yunhyeong questioned, completely forgetting that a thin towel was his only protection from nudity.

The younger look at Yunhyeong with furrowed eyebrows. “Yeah.. can you make something for my headache? It’s killing me..”

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, “and that is what happens after you drink, Chanwoo.”

“Yeah, yeah mom.” Yunhyeong heaved out a loud sigh before brushing past Chanwoo and into the kitchen.

“Put on some clothes too, hyung!” Chanwoo shouted from the bathroom as Yunhyeong brew his hangover tea.

“It’s not like we’ve never seen each other naked before!” Chanwoo trots into the kitchen looking a bit more sober but with a frown on his face. “That was like, seven years ago. I’m too embarrassed now.”

“Not confident in your body?” Yunhyeong playfully teased as he handed a cup of medicine to the younger.

“Of Course not…” Chanwoo trailed off as he took a sip of the herbal drink. Then, Chanwoo narrows his eyes and lean forward, seemingly trying to examine Yunhyeong closer.

“Hyung, what happened to your neck?” At the reminder of the marks, Yunhyeong quickly brought his hands up to cover them.

“It’s nothing! Just.. mosquito bites from last night. Yeah,” Yunhyeong’s reply came out a little too uncertain than what he hoped. Fortunately Chanwoe’s hangover prevented the younger from catching his lie. If he was completely sober, Yunhyeong probably will have to undergo Chanwoo’s interrogation right now.

“Really? Spray your room then.” Chanwoo mumbled nonchalantly.

“Hahha.. I will tonight..” Using this opportunity, Yunhyeong snuck out of the kitchen and hurried back to the safety of his room.

Closing the door, Yunhyeong lets out a relief breath of air. He glanced at the clock besides his bed to see that he had around fifteen minutes left before his shift. This urged him to put on his clothes quickly. Yunhyeong opened his lowest closet drawer and pulls out a red handkerchief. He then proceeds to fold the piece of cloth into a triangle, and tie it around his neck. This would have to be his protector until he’s able to buy concealer at the store after his shift.

Grabbing other necessary items, Yunhyeong exited his room.

“Chanwoo, I’m leaving for my morning shift! There's more tea in the pot!”

“Okay!”

After their shouting conversation, Yunhyeong left the dorm with his mind filled with a particular guy.

________________________

“Your order will be 18.25 dollars,” Yunhyeong said as cheerfully as possible to the female customer opposite of him. He received the cash before returning the correct change to her waiting hand. Yunhyeong then slumped back into his stool behind the counter, as that was the last customer waiting in line.

It was a little over two pm, which meant that the store’s rush hour had just ended. Truth to be told, Yunhyeong’s shift finished two hours ago. The reason he’s still here is because his co-worker, Donghyuck, suddenly had an urgent situation. Which led the other to make a last minute call to Yunhyeong, asking the older to take over for a few hours, until he arrives.

Being the kind-hearted soul he is, Yunhyeong did as asked. But now he slightly regretted it as his energy was completely drained. Customer service jobs can be quite tiring.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuck worked the same evening shift on Mondays and Thursdays, and it was only on Saturdays did they take different shifts.

“Sorry Yunhyeong hyung, I got caught up on something.” Donghyuck suddenly appeared behind Yunhyeong with his apron, just as the older was thinking about him. The younger was out of breath, from rushing over, Yunhyeong guessed. Donghyuck’s hair was slightly disheveled, and his hands fumbles urgently as he tried to tie his working apron as quickly as possible.

“Here, let me help,” Yunhyeong offered with a soft smile. The older turned Donghyuck around and tied the brown ribbon with quick movements.  
“You should look at your hair too, it’s a bit messy.”

“Thanks hyung,” Donghyuck gave a bright smile, before slightly turning left to look at his reflection off of the glass shelf which stored an assortment of pastries.

Yunhyeong smiled warmly at the younger. Donghyuck is a very friendly and sweet person, so it wasn’t surprising as how fast they became close. Donghyuck was also different from Chanwoo, in the sense that he actually had respect for him. Which is probably why he adored the younger slightly bit more than his cousin.

Yunhyeong tore his eyes away from the younger when he heard the cafe door ring, signaling a new customer entering.

“What’s up with the neck handkerchief, hyung? A new style?” Donghyuck asked, as he brushed his hair into place, eyes still on his reflection.

Yunhyeong laughed nervously, his eyes trained on the order monitor. Even though he’s been working here for half a year, the technology still made him nervous.

“You could say that,” Yunhyeong felt Donghyuck’s presence move behind him, at the same time as two customers walk up to the counter.

“It’s a bit crooked. Here, let me fix it-“

“Can we have a cup- Yunhyeong?” Donghyuck and one of the male customers said at the same time. With the later sounding surprised as he recognized the worker at the counter. Yunhyeong glances up from the monitor in shock, as he also recognized the voice.

“Your shift is now?” The guy that asked is tall, with a manly build and sharp appearance.

“Oh, hi June,” Yunhyeong smiled lightly at the taller male, “no, my shift already ended but I was covering for-“

“Me!” Donghyuck interrupted.

“Yeah. I’m actually about to go now, though. After I take your order of course,” Yunhyeong finished, avoiding eyes with June.

“Ahh I see. Hanbin, what did you want again?” Yunhyeong’s head snapped up in surprise. For he had not noticed the other male behind June until now.

And as he had expected, it was Kim Hanbin. The person he was disappointed to not find besides him this morning. The person who nibbled his neck red. Hanbin stood there with an expressionless face, a V-neck shirt and basketball shorts. In fact, both Junehoe and Hanbin are wearing basketball shorts.

“I’ll have Espresso. Extra two shots,” Hanbin said monotonously, his hands shoved in his pockets.

“Are you not sleeping tonight or what?” Junhoe teases the shorter male lightly, before turning to Yunhyeong with a blinding smile, “Yunhyeong, you know what I like, right?”

“Caramel macchiato,” Yunhyeong gave a small smile, before turning to click on the monitor. Yunhyeong briefly glanced at Hanbin, and swore he saw a small frown on the other’s face that quickly disappeared.

“That’d be 14.17 dollars,” Yunhyeong told the two male, after he gave the order to Donghyuck to make.

Junhoe took one step back before saying, “Hanbin, you’re paying this time.” Yunhyeong’s eyes widened as the said male stepped nearer to him. Hanbin whipped out his card from his wallet and handed it over.

“Do you take card?” Hanbin said lowly, staring right into Yunhyeong’s eyes. The intense gaze made a shiver run down Yunhyeong’s spine, and he had to quickly avert his gaze from the male after accepting the card.

“Yes, we do,” Yunhyeong hurriedly swiped the card, fumbling with the machine for a few seconds.

Seeing the male’s reaction, Junhoe stepped forward and asked, “do you guys know each other?”

Yunhyeong momentarily halted in his track, eyes widened in panic. What should he say? Tell the truth? That this man, Junhoe’s friend, bursted into his dorm last night and slept in the same bed? That Hanbin was his ex-crush that somehow changed so much?

“No, I don’t know him.” It was Hanbin’s answer that snapped Yunhyeong out of his shock. Yunhyeong’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the answer, as he finished the payment.

“Oh really?” Junhoe looked between the two suspiciously, before giving up at Hanbin’s cold stare.

“Here’s your card and receipt,” Yunhyeong mumbled when he placed the two items on the counter. Yunhyeong didn’t know why Hanbin’s answer hurted him so much. But the emotionless way he answered, combined with the cold expression, seemed as if Hanbin didn’t want anything to do with Yunhyeong. And it hurts.

Maybe he’s only overthinking it. Maybe Hanbin really didn’t remember bursting into a stranger’s room last night because he was drunk. Maybe.

“Yunhyeong you said you’re off your shift now right?” Junhoe’s question dragged his racing thoughts back.

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you going anywhere else?” Yunhyeong pondered for a bit. He needed to turn in his Calculus homework by the end of the day, and buy the concealer at the store too.

“Yeah, I’m gonna turn in my Calc homework.” Junhoe’s expression slightly lit up at the mention of that class.

“I have to turn that in too, before going to basketball practice. Let’s go together.”

Yunhyeong glanced nervously at Junhoe, and then Hanbin. “No, thank you. I don’t want to bother you two.”

And before Junhoe can protest, Yunhyeong quickly went into the staff’s area behind the store.

_____________________

“Hey, Yunhyeong,” Junhoe’s arm slung over the said person’s shoulder, catching him by surprise.

“Jun?” Yunhyeong glances up at the slightly taller male in confusion, face only inches apart. Yunhyeong has just exited the cafe from he staff’s back door. He hadn’t expected Jun to be waiting for him behind here after his rude denial.

“You think I’ll just give up like that? I’m stubborn, you know. And always remember that you will never bother me, Yunhyeong,” Junhoe’s words somehow made him flush lightly, so Yunhyeong turned his head away to avoid Jun’s determined gaze. His face is then met with Hanbin’s, who’s staring at the two with the same, blank expression.

“Fine, but I need to stop at the convenience store for something.” Yunhyeong grumbled and faced forward stiffly. He decided that staring ahead was the best choice with the two accompanying him on both sides.

“Not a problem, our practice doesn’t start until four,” June said and removes his heavy arm from Yunhyeong’s shoulders.

“‘Our’?”

Junhoe turn to look at Yunhyeong with a soft smile, “Yes, me and Hanbin’s in the uni team.” Yunhyeong hummed in understanding. To say that Junhoe’s charming smile and warm attitude didn’t have any internal effect on Yunhyeong was a lie. Even though they decided to start as friends again, Junhoe had always made it clear that he was interested in Yunhyeong.

“I’m guessing that’s how you knew each other, then.”

“Yeah.” The conversation was cut short with Junhoe’s blunt reply. The atmosphere surrounding the three then became silent and awkward, almost tense. Yunhyeong did not dare to start a conversation, or even glance at the two besides him.

Luckily, they arrive at the campus’ convenience store not long after. “We’ll wait out here, you go inside and buy what you need,” Junhoe said while slightly pushing Yunhyeong forward. As he entered the doors, Hanbin gave Yunhyeong a quick glance, which went unnoticed by the later.

Yunhyeong was relieved that the two decided to wait outside. He wanted to buy the concealer secretly, as Junhoe might raise questions about the item. Although if he was caught, Yunhyeong could make an excuse that it was for work. But the thing was, Yunhyeong was a terrible liar. Junhoe could easily read him like an open book, almost as well as how Chanwoo can.

Yunhyeong handed the cashier a 20 dollar bill, as he also bought a notebook to cover up his real purchase.

After receiving the change, Yunhyeong stepped out of the store. “Finished? Let’s go,” Junhoe said and beckoned Yunhyeong over. Yunhyeong silently cheered inside when neither Junhoe nor Hanbin questioned the bought items in the plastic bag. Yunhyeong gave a bright smile to the two before walking to them with lighter steps. This made Junhoe’s eyebrows raise in confusement. However, he did not question anything.

This time, Yunhyeong stood to Junhoe’s right, with Hanbin on Junhoe’s other side. Yunhyeong hopes that the walk to his Calculus professor would be a less awkward one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is too short. I have uni entrance exam this week. T^T
> 
> Hopefully I can have weekly updates.
> 
> *Not proof-read*

**Author's Note:**

> Hanbin's outfit when he walked into class: https://data.whicdn.com/images/280954097/large.jpg
> 
> Hanbin's outfit when he appeared at Yunhyeong's room: https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ea/6b/b8/ea6bb8a678a9a9839010aa0ea335c6eb.jpg
> 
> What do you guys think of the story so far??


End file.
